1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and the fabricating method thereof and more particularly relates to a bond pad structure and the fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the improvement of the electrical technology, providing consumers a consumer electronic product with smaller size and more functions is continuously required. To satisfy the requirement, micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) device, such as a micro-acoustical sensor, a gyro-sensor, an accelerometer or a clock generation and oscillator are consequently involved in the consumer electronic products.
A typical MEMS device is formed by a semiconductor process, wherein a plurality of micro-electromechanical elements are directly minimized and formed on a wafer, so as to be integrated with a circuit used for receiving, treating or transmitting signals resulted form the micro-electromechanical elements by at least one bond pads or bonding wires. Next, the plurality of the MEMS devices formed on the wafer should be divided by a die sawing process.
Because both of the MEMS devices and the bond pads of these micro-electromechanical elements generally need to be exposed form the wafer surface via an opening, thus undercuts may occur on the sidewalls of the openings used to expose the bond pad of these micro-electromechanical elements due to the etching process subsequently performed to form the openings for exposing the MEMS devices. Accordingly, the bond pads may be damage by the impact of the die sawing process or the subsequent manufacturing procedurals, and at the worst case, material peeling may even occur.
Therefore, how to avoid the bond pad structure from damage due to the impacts of the subsequent manufacturing procedurals is still a challenge to the art.